


Il bivio tra gatto e cane

by MizarRose



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 14:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17705603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizarRose/pseuds/MizarRose





	Il bivio tra gatto e cane

Ormai era da tempo che aspettavo di poter stare con lui.

Troppo tempo.

Avrei dovuto intuirlo: a lui non frega nulla di me, mi ha utilizzato e basta. Tutt'ora continua a farlo.

Potrei ucciderlo se solo lo volessi, non sarebbe la prima persona che finisce vittima del mio coltello. Però non ci riesco, lui è importante per me.

Per cosa poi?

E' solo uno che ho incontrato in base, un altro che si è avvicinato a me solo perchè sembro debole.

Ingenuo.

O forse sono stato io a sottovalutarlo?

Sono io quello in trappola e debole, ora.

Sono io quello che non può sfuggirgli.

Mi lascio toccare, lascio che abusi di me quando è arrabbiato, non riesco a dirgli di no.

Ho paura di lui.

Paura delle sue parole più che dei suoi pugni e calci.

Molte volte mi sono domandato se quello che mi dice in continuazione sia vero o no.

Sta solo giocando con me, come il gatto con topo: a volte il ratto viene solo ferito, ma in molti casi viene divorato.

Io sono un topo sul punto di essere mangiato.

Nessuno potrà mai salvarmi, mi sento così male e così debole, non posso fare altro che rifugiarmi in una stanza dove nessuno verrà a cercarmi.

Ho la nausea, inizio a sentire la testa pesante, mi appoggio contro il muro, mi lascio cadere a terra e inizio a vomitare. Sono così agitato, non riesco a pensare bene, ora.

Alcune lacrime iniziano a rigarmi le guance, mi sono lasciato fregare dal gatto.

Forse voleva che stessi così male.

Forse. Troppi forse. Ho bisogno di certezze, ora.

I miei pensieri vengono rotti da qualcuno che entra nella stanza in cui mi trovo.

Lo riconosco. E' la mia salvezza.

Praxis.

Per quanto ami quello zingaro, non posso togliermi dalla testa Praxis.

L'ho seguito per tanto tempo, su richiesta di Cain, e lentamente me ne sono innamorato.

Gli sorrido e lui si avvicina con passo svelto. Mi aggrappo a lui appena si inginocchia di fronte a me, cercando di non sporcarlo.

Ora posso lasciarmi andare, posso svenire a causa del mio fisico debole, sapendo che avrò qualcuno accanto quando mi sveglierò.

 


End file.
